Savin' me
by misha yanata
Summary: Sinopse: Eu caí, mas você me salvou... E também me ensinou que nem todo drama tem um final triste... Por que para mim, foi o final mais feliz de minha vida. Song fic Narusaku. Música: Savin' me- Nickelback


Savin' me

Sinopse:

Eu caí, mas você me salvou... E também me ensinou que nem todo drama tem um final triste... Por que para mim, foi o final mais feliz de minha vida.

Song fic Narusaku. Música: Savin' me- Nickelback

Prison's gates won't open up for me  
_ (Os portões da prisão não se abrirão para mim)_

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
(_Com essas mãos e joelhos estou rastejando)_

Oh, I reach for you

_(Oh, eu alcanço você)  
_

E ao longe eu poderia vê-lo, era apenas eu e ele em pé... Eu, ele e um número considerável de inimigos, esta guerra é como uma prisão e parece que ela não nos deixará dois livres...

Você nunca desistiria, mas parecia que estava na beira do abismo... Foi quando alguém lhe acertou e você caiu ao chão... Eu estava cansada e também estava caída, eu te amo... Desculpe-me por nunca ter lhe dito.

Tentei rastejar até você... Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! Eu alcançarei você... Naruto

Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
_ (Bem, estou aterrorizado com estas quatro paredes)_

These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
_ (Estas barras de metal não podem prender minha alma aqui dentro)_

Foi muito rápido, vi você caindo ao chão e me distrai... Alguém me acertou e eu caí ao chão também, de repente ficou tudo negro e eu acreditei que havia morrido.

Pouco a pouco uma energia escarlate ia aparecendo e eu reparei que estava junto a Kyuubi...

Aquelas paredes, ou melhor, aquela... Gaiola, me deixou aterrorizado por um momento, e ouvi voz da Kyuubi:

- Sua alma permanecerá comigo... Garoto

All I need is you  
_ (tudo que eu preciso é você)_

Come please I'm callin'  
_ (Venha, por favor, estou chamando)_

Eu não podia acreditar que você estava morto... Eu não queria acreditar... Agora que percebi que te amo... Eu **preciso** de você!

Por favor...

- Naruto... Por favor... Fale comigo, Naruto?

And all I scream for you  
_ (E, oh, eu grito por você_)

Hurry I'm fallin'  
_ (Apresse-se estou caindo)_

Eu não teria minha alma presa, eu não podia deixar Sakura sozinha... Eu precisava acordar, em meus pensamentos mais profundos chamei por você, Sakura... Gritei por você

Pude ter a impressão de ouvir sua resposta...

- Naruto...

Apresse-se, ajude-me... Antes que eu afunde neste abismo e nunca mais possa estar ao seu lado! Apresse-se

Show me what it's like  
_ (Mostre-me como é)_

To be the last one standing  
_ (Ser o ultimo a ficar de pé)_

Chamei por você novamente, você não parecia que iria escutar... Levantei-me cambaleante, os inimigos haviam sumido, eles haviam adentrado a vila.

Deixei que eles entrassem... Eu havia falhado, mas não me importava...

Eu só precisava que você ficasse de pé, ajoelhei-me e tentei lhe acordar.

Você sempre me ensinou... Sempre mostrou a sua força, me ensinando a não desistir... Você sempre era o último a ficar de pé...

Peço a Deus para que você me ensine novamente... Pelo menos mais uma vez... Mostre-me como é ser o ultimo a estar de pé

And teach me wrong from right  
_ (E ensine-me a diferença entre o certo e o errado)_

And I'll show you what I can be  
_ (E eu te mostrarei o que eu posso ser)_

Eu consegui ouvir sua voz novamente, e aos poucos a luz voltou e eu saí daquela caixa... Abri os olhos e consegui ver você novamente... E foi como se todos os meus pedidos fossem realizados, como se você fosse o ar que eu precisava para sobreviver... Você sussurrou:

- você esta vivo!- E me abraçou- Você esta de pé...

Levantei-me lentamente, e vi que os inimigos haviam fugido, eu não poderia deixar a vila... Eu mostrarei a todos o que eu posso ser!

Say it for me  
_ (Diga para mim_)

Say it to me  
_ (Diga por mim)_

Eu precisava ouvir sua voz, mas ao invés disso, você me olhou e saltou do muro da cidade, e eu lhe segui... Você deveria me achar uma inútil por não ter cuidado dos inimigos...

Eu queria que você dissesse para mim... Mais uma vez...

Eu te amo...

And I'll leave this life behind me  
_ (E eu deixarei esta vida para trás)_

Say it if it's worth saving me

_(Diga se vale a pena me salvar)_

Uma batalha estava ocorrendo, a vila precisava de mim... Juntei-me ao grupo de ninjas que batalhavam e descobri que o objetivo deles era mandar os inimigos de volta para o muro... Por que a vila não tinha estrutura para manter uma guerra destas.

Olhei para você, Sakura... Estava la, parada, até que alguém tentou lhe acertar... Eu não poderia deixar você, que era como a minha vida, para trás...

Você me ajudou a sobreviver, e agora eu iria lhe ajudar...

Eu precisava dizer mais uma vez... Que eu te amo.

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
_ (O portão do paraíso não abrirá para mim)_

Eu estava atônita, fora muito de repente que aquele ninja apareceu com uma Katana para me atacar, e eu sabia que não poderia sobreviver...

Naruto quero que me perdoe por nunca ter lhe dito que eu te amo...

Este erro custaria muito... Eu sabia que o paraíso não teria espaço para mim...

Por que eu rejeitei um anjo

With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
_ (Com estas asas quebradas estou caindo)_

And all I see is you  
_ (E tudo o que eu vejo é você)_

Eu cheguei a tempo de interceptar o ataque, mas eu tive que fazê-lo com o meu corpo... Aquela arma atingiu meu estomago e o homem que me acertou saiu... Eu caí desta vez o abismo não me feria... Por que eu sabia que estava caindo nele por você...

E aquele abismo era belo... Era o abismo do seu olhar...

Seu olhar esverdeado, mas que agora estavam juntando-se com lágrimas salgadas, que escorriam pelo seu belo rosto... Não queria ver você chorar, mas o seu rosto me prendeu... Se eu morresse, morreria salvando sua vida, e aquilo me fazia feliz

These city walls ain't got no love for me  
_ (Esse muro da cidade não tem nenhum amor por mim)_

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
_ (Eu estou na barreira da 18ª história)_

Eu estava desesperada, não poderia lhe curar naquele ambiente… Peguei seu corpo inerte e levei para o único lugar afastado daquilo tudo... Levei-te para o muro da vila, e lhe depositei no chão, você tossiu sangue e tingiu seus lábios e queixo de escarlate, as lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto.

Rezava para que você vivesse...

Você fechou os olhos lentamente, e eu me recusei novamente em aceitar que você estava morto.

Aquele muro era um local sem piedade... Eu quase perdi você uma vez aqui... E agora... Eu não sabia o que aconteceria

And oh I scream for you  
_ (E, oh, eu grito por você)_

Come please I'm callin'  
_ (Venha, por favor, estou chamando)_

Desta vez a única coisa que eu enxergava era você e seu belo rosto, era a minha última visão, mas aos poucos seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e a imagem da Kyuubi dispersou a sua... Gritei o seu nome, eu precisava de você Não vá! Volte! Eu imploro...

Você não saia da minha mente, e nem mesmo a Kyuubi me tiraria de você.

Tentei chamar por você novamente, mas desta vez não adiantou...

And all I need from you  
_ (E tudo que eu preciso é você)_

Hurry I'm fallin'  
_ (Apresse-se estou caindo)_

Eu precisava de você nos meus braços, precisava de você junto a mim... Precisava de você, simplesmente...

Daria a minha vida em troca da sua, mas não era possível... Ou talvez fosse... Juntei minhas mãos em cima de seu estomago e concentrei meu chakra para você, vi você abrindo os olhos lentamente, mas agora eu sentia meu corpo caindo... E o escuro invadia minha mente

Ajude-me... Por que eu quero estar ao seu lado... Venha rápido, Naruto... Antes que meu corpo chegue ao chão, antes que minha alma atravesse a terra...

Show me what it's like  
_ (Mostre- me como é)_

To be the last one standing  
_ (Ser o ultimo a ficar de pé)_

Quando abri os olhos você estava caída. Não... Você não poderia ter dado sua vida pela minha! Sakura... Sempre que eu me levantava nas lutas... Sempre que eu era o ultimo de pé... Eu me levantava por você... Levantava-me para lhe salvar...

Agora me salve... Mostre-me como é ser o último a estar de pé... Fique comigo...

And teach me wrong from right  
_ (E ensine-me a diferença entre o errado e o certo)_

And I'll show you what I can be  
_ (E eu te mostrarei o que eu posso ser)_

O escuro me invadia, mas eu sentia minha vida junto a mim, eu sabia que ainda estava viva... Ou pelo menos esperava isso. Naruto, se eu morri foi para lhe salvar... E essa foi à melhor escolha que eu já fiz... Salvar um anjo. Espero que tenha sido a escolha certa... Queria que você pudesse me mostrar à resposta, para que eu estivesse ao seu lado... Mas se o meu destino era salvar um anjo, estou satisfeita por este anjo ter sido você

Say it for me  
_ (Diga para mim)_

Say it to me  
_ (Diga por mim)_

Eu a beijei foi o único ato que veio a minha mente, e de repente ela abriu os olhos, espantada.

Me preparei para receber um soco, mas ela aprofundou o beijo...

- Naruto... Eu te amo

Aquelas eram as palavras que eu sempre quis ouvir dela, e não hesitei em dizer:

- Eu também te amo, Sakura...

And I'll leave this life behind me  
_ (E eu deixarei esta vida para trás)_

Say it if it's worth saving me

_(Diga se vale a pena me salvar)_

Hurry I'm fallin'

_(Apresse-se estou caindo)_

Eu deixaria esta vida para trás... E eu estava caindo, deixando a escolha de me salvar em suas mãos... Pedi mentalmente para você se apressar, foi quando você me beijou...

Abri os olhos subitamente e retribui o beijo sem pensar duas vezes...

- Naruto... Eu te amo- Eu disse

Agora se eu fosse cair novamente, pelo menos tinha dito a ele que o amava

- Eu também te amo, Sakura...

Aquelas eram as únicas palavras que eu queria ouvir, as palavras que me diriam que ele queria me salvar... As palavras que me levantaram antes da queda... E que me fizeram voar... Lentamente fui cedendo, deixando que minha alma voasse... Parece que o céu abriria um espaço para mim... Eu poderia ter caído... Mas você me fez voar. Você me fez perceber que às vezes nós erramos... Que às vezes nós acertamos... E que o amor pode fazer uma pessoa feliz... Você me ensinou que às vezes... Nem todo fato dramático acaba com um final triste... Por que para mim... Aquilo me fez ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo... Ou melhor, do paraíso.

Final escroto... EU sei.

Mas sabe como é né,

Narusaku é bom, mas a Misha não sabe escrever.

Bem, este foi o meu presente para:

Bruna- Hime

Flor, você merecia algo melhor.

Mas dê um desconto, esta foi a minha segunda song fic, e minha primeira song fic Narusaku.

Música- Savin' me- Nickelback


End file.
